A Little Bit Brighter
by coldplaylover96
Summary: Alfred and Francis are playing around in the meeting hall, telling each other dares to do, until Alfred comes up with an almost unthinkable dare for Francis. What will happen when you hear about this dare and see the reaction? What will you do? Read and find out!


World Meetings suck.

I sighed at the thought as I walked down the all too familiar hallways leading up to the Conference Room. Every time a meeting gets called, I get a headache! You know, it wouldn't be so bad if things were a little more orderly sometimes. A lot happens when we arrange our little get-togethers yet most of the time, we don't really get much done. Sure, a lot of times we have fun and I enjoy myself with everyone, but other times I get the worst migraines and I tend to get cranky. Then Alfred starts to tease me and call me a Grumpy Cat, whatever that means. I groaned at the thought. Today is one of those days.

Today, I was awoken bright and early in the morning by a message from Arthur telling me that we had a meeting to attend. Of course, glorious as it is, I woke up with a major headache plus a side of grouchy grogginess. Isn't that pleasant? Woo! I can't wait to hear Ludwig screaming at us! I pouted at the thought as the doors to the Meeting Hall came into view. Gosh that sounds rude. I don't mean to be, like I said, I'm just cranky.

Then, as I began to approach the wide white double doors of the room, the voices of early nation representatives began to fill my ears. "No way, dude! You do it!" Alfred's voice rang out in a hushed tone. "Honhon, no way, mon ami!" Francis's voice countered back right as I walked into the meeting hall. Inside, there were four nation representatives; Alfred of America, Francis of France, Arthur of England, and Ivan of Russia.

Arthur sat on the opposite side of the room from Alfred and Francis, his hand pressed against his face in annoyance. Ivan was standing on the opposite side of the room from me, staring out a window with a view of the seemingly endless field outside. All the while, Alfred and Francis stood to the corner on my right, looking like two gossiping teenage girls. I concealed a giggle at the thought.

"Oh Thank God! Someone I can actually stand talking to." Arthur sighed in relief as I walked over to him. I giggled when he said so and smiled. "I see I'm not the only one in a grumpy mood today, hmm?" I commented. He glared at me slightly when I said so and shook his head with another sigh. "It's those damn twits; they're getting on my bloody nerves." He said, purposely ignoring my comment from before. "Alfred and Francis?" I questioned. "Who else?"

I looked back at the two from over my shoulder as they kept pointing fingers at each other and talking in hushed tones. "What are they doing anyways?" I asked curiously. "God knows what." Arthur sighed as he leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They've been blabbering on and on since they got here. Bloody wankers." A loud gasp from Francis echoed after he said so followed by a triumphant laugh from Alfred. This only made me twitch slightly in annoyance and Arthur tighten his death grip on his own nose even more.

"You're gonna break it if you pinch any harder." I commented. That earned me another sigh from the annoyed Britt as he brought his hand down. "Please, save me." He told me with a pleading expression. I chuckled a bit at the sight and folded my arms over my chest. "Sure thing, Iggy." Yay! A different reaction! I actually got a growl that time! I laughed to myself as I walked away before he could throw one of his priceless insults my way.

So, I made my way over to the two bickering representative nations and tapped Alfred's shoulder just as Francis was going to snap something back at him. "Oh hey, dude! Like, when did you get here?" Alfred greeted me with his wide and bright smile, his grin shinning bright like a Doitsu. "Just a couple of minutes ago. Hey, Francis." I waved at the cheery French man. "Ma jolie, bonjour! I didn't hear you come in either!" He greeted me.

I shrugged and smiled at the two in return, trying my hardest not to be grumpy. Although, of course, it's hard to be grumpy when they're this nice to you. "Probably didn't notice me because of this little controversy you two are having. What's it all about?" I asked. "Well, it's like this dude~" He was saying before I interrupted. "Dudette." I corrected in a matter-of-fact tone even though I know it's not really a word. Alfred smiled when I said so and nodded. "Right, dudette, well, Francis and I were just playing a game of dares and we were discussing one of his next dares." He explained.

"No, I refuse! I told you, Alfred, it's not happening. Non." Francis interjected. "Come on, dude! I've done all my dares so far! So you have to too!" Alfred retorted. "But I never made you do anything like that!" Francis countered with a shiver. "Gives me the chills, das frissons." I raised an eyebrow as their conversation carried on. "What are you two blabbering about?" I asked. "What's this oh so scary dare?" I added on with a mocking gesture of my hands over my head, letting my fingers wiggle as I spoke.

"You see, mon ami, Alfred here has dared me to," He gulped. "Go hug Ivan." I stared at him in disbelief when he said so, annoyance once again flooding my system. "Seriously?" I asked. He nodded frantically when I did. "Oui! Oui!" Alfred crossed his arms over his chest once Francis explained the dare to me. "I know right? He's such a chicken." He shook his head. "Totally lame, dude." Francis glared at him with a pout when he said so. "Then why don't you do it?" He questioned, pointing an accusing finger at Alfred.

Alfred looked nervously from Francis to me and back again when he asked. "Are you nuts? No way!" He denied. "He might like, engulf me into a different dimension with that scarf of his…" This earned my second sigh for the day and the first face-palm! Looks like I'm joining Arthur in his annoyance after all. "I don't want to do it either!" Francis commented with an actual look of fear taking hold of his expression. "Seriously?" I repeated with a little more bitterness in my tone, but I went unnoticed.

"'Cause you're a chicken!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Take it back, Alfred!"

"Never, dude!"

"God damn it, I'll do it!" I growled at the both of them, aggravation dripping from my words like venom. They both stared at me, blinking consecutively in disbelief. "Woah, seriously?" Alfred asked in surprise. "Yes, seriously, but I'm not doing it because of the dare." I clarified. "Why then, ma jolie?" Francis questioned with confusion contorting his expression. "Because I want to and so I can show you two that Ivan is a normal person just like you and me and to also show you that being afraid of him is completely stupid!" I growled out my explanation.

Then, without another word said, I began to walk over to Ivan.

He still stood over by the window, gazing out at the distance of the field. His back was turned to me, his slick light sandpaper colored hair brushing against the back of his scarf which embraced his neck warmly. Ivan is a very tall man. His stature almost went over the window, missing the gap by just a couple of inches. Maybe that's why everyone finds him intimidating? Because he's so tall? But why? Just because he's tall doesn't mean he's a demented devil spawn from hell sworn to devour our souls. He's just a normal person and it's about damn time everybody started treating him like one.

He's just a couple of inches away from me now, the scent of firewood pleasantly emitting from him and embracing me in its alluring presence. I looked up at the back of his head once I was behind him, noticing now that I reached up a little lower than his shoulder. Still, this didn't bother me. I took him in for a moment, seeing as he gazed out that window without the slightest clue that I was behind him; the way his slick hair seemed to dance its way over his scarf; the way his tall stature did nothing to alter his gentle being.

Then, I hugged him as tight as I could.

Wrapping both my arms around Ivan from behind, I tried to pull him into a hug, but instead, I pulled myself against him. Oh well, works either way. I hugged him tight from behind, pressing my cheek against his warm and fuzzy coat. I caught a sight of Arthur looking at me in utmost confusion but I ignored him. I suddenly started to feel my cheeks heat up and color as Ivan stiffened in my embrace, a small gasp escaping him.

Me, I've always thought Ivan was quite the handsome man and such a gentleman, but I was always too shy to really have a conversation with him. Then again, I just came up and hugged him at random; that's a little farther than just talking. Is that weird? I hope not. My cheeks grew hotter at the thought and I buried my cheek deeper into the furry material of his coat with my eyes shut tight, hoping he didn't feel it on his side.

A sigh of peace made my eyes snap open again in just a heartbeat.

Then, I felt a pair of soft gloved hands encompass my own hands, laying upon his firm wide chest. He let his fingers pry my hands apart from each other and then intertwined my fingers with his own, the soft material of his gloves immediately beginning to warm my hands. He held my hands like that for a short moment, keeping me pressed against his back in our embrace. That is, until he  
released my hands and turned around in my arms which encircled him.

Boom, there goes a heartstring.

God, his smile is gorgeous. When he turned around, he gave me the sweetest smile I've ever seen, his violet eyes sparkling as he looked down at me. "Sapphira, what a warm surprise." He commented with a soft grin. "I was lost in my own world up until you hugged me." He chuckled to himself when he said so and I swear, I almost melted in his arms. "I-I'm sorry." I stammered, suddenly bashful. "I just…felt like saying hi." He chuckled even more when I said so.

"You're a silly girl, Sapphira." He commented. "Why must you apologize? You've done nothing wrong." He questioned. I blinked when he asked and felt my tongue tie. Jesus, what do I say? My head is swimming. "Maybe it was a random thing to do and would have seemed weird to you?" I questioned rather than stated. Smooth. Yet, this earned me another sweet chuckle from the tall Russian boy with a sweet smile to accompany. "Quite the contrary. I was actually feeling a bit lonely back then, but then you came and hugged me. It made me feel much better." His smile widened sweetly when he said so, making my cheeks grow hotter and brighter.

"Would it be alright if I hugged you back?"

I blinked in surprise at the sound of his question and the sight before me. Ivan Braginski, the big bad Russian boy who everyone is terrified of, was actually blushing shyly. He let his dazzling violet eyes drift off to the ground but kept the sweet smile on his face as he let his forefingers bounce off their tips bashfully. It took me a moment to settle after my mini heart attack, but when I did, I smiled up at him and nodded even though he wasn't looking right at me. "Of course you can, silly!" I told him with a big ole grin on my face.

With that said, he brought me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me securely.

I sighed happily when he did, feeling as all the heat in my body rushed up to my face all at once. He squeezed me in his grip and nuzzled me a bit, making me giggle and squeeze him back. "You have soft hair." He commented with a bit of a chuckle. If I died now, I'd die happy. "Th-Thank you." I said shyly in return. "You have a really soft coat." I laughed at my own comment. "Haven't really gotten the chance to feel your hair yet." He chuckled too when I said so and held on just a little tighter. "You feel a bit cold though." He told me.

Then, he wrapped the long end of his scarf that draped over his shoulder around my neck.

"Better, da?" I blinked when he said so and almost collapsed on my shaky knees. "Da." I nodded, making him laugh again. "Sapphira, may I ask you something?" I nodded again, my cheeks still boiling. "O-Of course." I replied. "Would you like to go out into the field after the meeting with me? I've actually been wanting to talk with you for a long time now, but I never got the chance." He asked, the sweet grin never leaving his expression. Seriously? This is what everyone is scared of? They're all crazy! "O-Of course, Ivan. I'd love to." I replied with a shy grin of my own.

His smile widened when I said so and he wrapped his arms tighter around me again, lifting me off the ground and twirling me around with him. "Ah, you've made me very happy! Thank you, Sapphira. You are a very sweet girl." Oh God, another heartstring just blew up. "A-And you're a very sweet boy." I said in return with a shy smile and giggle of my own as I hugged him back, watching the room twirl by.

He set me right back on my feet again just as the other members of the meeting began to enter the room, everyone taking their assigned seat. He grinned widely down at me once Ludwig took the head of the table and shouted for everyone to sit down. "After the meeting." He told me. I nodded, a wide smile taking hold of my expression. "The field." He grinned back when I said so and gave my hand a squeeze before we parted and made our way to our own seats, his soft scarf softly unfurling from my neck and almost dancing right back to him.

I plopped down on my chair in between Arthur and Wang with a peaceful sigh as Ludwig soon began to scream at everyone who had already begun to interrupt on our actual goals and quotas. I could see Arthur give me a curious look when I sat down, but I chose to ignore it. For this one time, it looks like this meeting is going to be just a little bit brighter.

**I hope you all enjoyed my little fluff fic of Russia! ^ w ^ If you guys would like me to continue this story, let me know in the comments! :3 I also take any requests ^ v ^ Well, hope ya'll liked it!**


End file.
